onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Megalo
is a Megalodon shark that lives on Fishman Island. He is the beloved pet of Princess Shirahoshi and former pet of the Neptune Army. Appearance Megalo is a black shark, with a white underbelly. He has a usual shark design, the only difference is that he wears a shirt from the Criminal fashion line. He is several times larger than an average shark, approximately the same size as the Thousand Sunny, though he is still smaller than Neptune. His mouth is also large enough to cram Shirahoshi into it, but apparently causes him great stress. Gallery Personality For a shark, Megalo is very friendly. He is also very loyal since he willingly went through with Luffy's idea of stuffing Shriahoshi in his mouth to sneak her out of Hard-Shell Tower. He also is somewhat protective of Shirahoshi as he was angry at Luffy when he made her sad. He appears to be very secretive since he only told Shirahoshi about Otohime's true killer and not to anyone else. Abilities and Powers Being a gigantic shark, Megalo possesses all the abilities common to the animal only far greater. Despite being a fish he is also capable of breathing outside of water.﻿ History Past At one time, Megalo was the pet of the Neptune Army. He was the only one who witnessed Hody Jones killing Otohime. Even so, he neglected to tell the people about it. Years later, Megalo told Shirahoshi about the incident in secret. Megalo has been Princess Shirahoshi's pet and the only one who Shirahoshi could talk to during the ten years she was locked up in Hard-Shell Tower. At some point, while away from Ryugu Palace, Megalo ended up getting captured by the Kraken. Fishman Island Arc Meeting Luffy and Adventure Outside Hard-Shell Tower Megalo was first seen being freed from the Kraken accidentally when Luffy attacks it.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 605, Megalo is freed. Later, he tells King Neptune about the pirates, and the king invites them to Ryugu Palace, apparently as an act of gratitude.One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 611, King Neptune and Megalo meet the Strawhats. Megalo then carries Luffy and his companions as they make their way to the castle. He is then seen in Princess Shirahoshi's room while the princess and Luffy are having a conversation. He growls at Luffy for making Shirahoshi cry by calling her a crybaby. Shirahoshi tells Luffy that she wants to go to the Sea Forest. Knowing that Shirahoshi's size will draw attention, Luffy decides to have Shirahoshi stuffed into Megalo. Megalo then leaves the room with the princess crammed inside his mouth while Luffy stands on top of him. As he breaks through the doors, he knocks out several invading pirates. Megalo copes with having the princess stuffed inside him as he floats out of the palace and towards the Sea Forest. While hovering above Coral Hill, Luffy sees Chopper, Sanji, and a bandaged Hatchan. Once Luffy jumps down to meet them, he is met with accusations from the Fishman Island citizens for mermaid kidnappings. Megalo has finally reached his limit and spits out Shirahoshi. The Fishman Island citizens instantly concludes that this is a Mermaid Princess kidnapping. The citizens then tie up Luffy and his friends, but are then interrupted by the arrival of Vander Decken IX. After Luffy pummels Decken into the ground with only his legs, Luffy then wakes up Megalo. Megalo then carries the princess, Luffy, and his friends as they attempt to flee the scene. Decken calls out to Wadatsumi to attack them, but Luffy beats back the giant with a Jet Pistol. The shark and the group then continue their path to the Sea Forest. Megalo eventually reaches the Sea Forest where the group gets acquainted with Franky, Den, and Jinbe. Megalo then rests right next to the Thousand Sunny as Jinbe explains about letting Arlong loose into the East Blue as well as the ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. The Coup of the New Fishman Pirates After Jinbe finishes explaining his story, a visual Den Den Mushi appears and broadcasts Hody's speech to Fishman Island. Hody explains his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler, which includes executing King Neptune. After Hody finishes his speech, Shirahoshi hops on Megalo, preparing to return to Ryugu Palace, but Jinbe stops them. Luffy attempts to hop on Megalo, but Jinbe stops him as well. After an argument between Jinbe and Luffy, Jinbe eventually comes up with a plan. Megalo later carries Jinbe and Shirahoshi on his back and Luffy in his mouth, heading to Gyoncorde Plaza to save the king. Megalo, Shirahoshi, and Jinbe see what appears to be Neptune. When they approach it, they got ensnared in a net. They are then tied up and brought to the plaza. When Hody gloats about how he was the one behind Otohime's assassination, Shirahoshi reveals that Megalo had already told her but she chose to keep it to herself to fulfill her mother's dying wish. Hody nags at Megalo for revealing it only to a fool and proceeds to attack Neptune. Before he could do any fatal damage, Shirahoshi and the citizens call out for Luffy. Megalo spits out Luffy, allowing him to deal a heavy blow to Hody Jones. Megalo remained in the plaza throughout the whole battle and sat next to the Thousand Sunny during the aftermath of the battle. The Beginning of Peace Megalo is then seen pulling the Thousand Sunny (in blimp mode) away from the plaza as the Straw Hats don't want to be praised as heroes. However, a royal soldier caught up with them and Neptune invites the pirates to a banquet through a Den Den Mushi. Megalo is then seen enjoying the banquet at Ryugu Palace. Later, he and everyone else sees the Straw Hats off for the New World. Trivia * Megalo (Μεγάλο) is Greek meaning "large"; he is named after the extinct shark species Megalodon.One Piece Manga - Vol. 64 SBS Volume 64, Megalodon is the basis of Megalo. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Grand Line Characters